


【授权翻译】te amo, je t'aime, ti voglio bene, ich liebe dich (i love you)

by Alastiel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/214511 by averzierlia<br/>祝我太太阿紫生日快乐！先呈上贺文利息【。<br/>原来以为几百字的段子，没想到翻译难度这么大！有几句已经意译到了天边！！<br/>为了赶时间还没来得及请贝贝校对，大家睁只眼闭只眼吧 OTL<br/>授权明天贴出，我之后会再修改的！</p><p>作者注：受启发于evil15smiles在xmen_firstkink meme活动中提供的梗，"Erik在床上多话的设定，真的挺多的那种，如果他还变换语种那就更好了"</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】te amo, je t'aime, ti voglio bene, ich liebe dich (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/gifts).
  * A translation of [te quiero, je t'aime, ti amo, ich liebe dich (i love you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214511) by [suiqune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiqune/pseuds/suiqune). 



Charles从未料想过他会如现在这般为自己有心灵感应能力而庆幸。  
原因是，Erik正躺在下边，在Charles骑着他时全力晃动，而Charles此时能接收到两种截然不同的信息流，从听觉上和思想里。  
  
从说的方面他大概仅能使用英语（他将不得不 _ **很快地**_ 对此作出点修整。这不是多难的事儿，他需要做的只是找到一个他想要了解其语种的当地人，下载他们脑中的信息…嗯，也许Erik会让他这么做？）但他分辨得出从Erik唇间溢出的字句来自四个语种，西班牙，法国，意大利，德国。  
对任何不懂这些语言及并非心灵感应者的人来说，此刻所闻几乎像一首歌一样，由语句汇合共鸣而成了旋律。  
而这对Charles来说，从另一个层面，是他所听到Erik说出过的最性感惹火的絮语。这让他颤抖，使他的阴茎抽动，他仅能堪堪维持自控力，来坚持给予Erik这些，属于他的和关于他的，独一无二的一切。  
  
_你是我的，完全属于我，我的，Charles，让我拥有你，（无论你是，兄弟，爱人，伙伴），让我占有你，让我带你感受，_ 这些语句汇集成Erik唇上诱人堕落的罪恶及Charles脑中的唯一意识让他在沉浮中逼近高潮，而多年来在思维和情感攻势对身体的掌控练习正阻止着他放纵于沉沦。  
“不（德语），”Erik突然说，Charles懂这个词，他自控的节奏在从Erik脑中迸发的 _欲望渴求需要 **吾爱吾爱吾爱**_ 的侵袭下渐渐溃散。  
_如你所投射的，Charles，_ Erik说，语言转变成Charles的母语在他脑中回响。 _你是我的，你的全部，都是我的，尤其是， **这些（沉迷失控）**_ 。  
Erik翻转过来交换他们的位置，而Charles的双腿在他能思考之前就环上了Erik的臀部，他们身体的结合和熨帖对他来说像呼吸般自然，像他读取思想般自然。  
_你不必独自把整个世界全部承担起来，Charles，在 **任何情形** 下都不需要而尤其是在 **此刻的这儿** 。这并非仅关乎我，也并非仅关乎你，这是 **我们** 的时刻。_  
  
Erik以最佳的力度和速度深入他体内，Charles因此失去了自制，他不断喘息着，感知Erik，他自己，所有的一切，全部的思想，翻涌的情潮及占据自己的是Erik这样的意识如白热的星系在他脑中爆裂。  
Charles哭叫出声，他包裹Erik的甬道紧缩着， Erik因此发出呻吟，Charles在高潮时被抛入空中，他像是在Erik手指间融化的金属溶液而正被Erik执掌着他的命脉，他投射着他的欢愉，在飞翔后坠跌，超越引力，翱于星际，他生命中曾缺失的部分，于这刻归还圆满。  
Erik跟随着他，跟随他一同飞翔和坠落。他一贯如此。  
当他的意识重回躯体（数秒，又像是永恒，之后），Erik将低语印刻进他的肌肤里。  
  
_Te amo (我爱你)._  
  
_Je t’aime (我爱你)._  
  
_Ti voglio bene (我爱你)._  
  
_Ich liebe dich (我爱你)._  
  
_我爱你。_  
  
_爱你，爱你， **爱你** 。_  
  
  
这是一句恳请，一个承诺，一份祝祷。  
好的。Charles想着，他知道Erik听见了他的应允。


End file.
